marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Luke Cage Season 1 1
| EpisodeTitle = Moment of Truth | Synopsis = With tension building in the streets of Harlem thanks to ruthless club owner Cottonmouth, Luke finds it increasingly difficult to live a quiet life. | NextEpisode = Marvel's Luke Cage Season 1 2 | Appearing = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Amos ** Koko * * * Other Characters: * * * Michael Jordan * Kobe Bryant * Derek Fisher * Al Pacino * Phil Jackson * Pat Riley * Kristaps Porziņģis * Charles Oakley * Patrick Ewing * Anthony Mason * John Starks * LeBron James * Kevin Ollie * Rick Pitino * Doc Rivers * * Bessie (Patricia's husband) * * * * ** ** ** ** * Ollie * ** ** * Harlem's Paradise ** Nate (Luke's boss) ** * Raphael Saadiq * * * * * ** * * D-Nice * * * NYPD ** ** Unnamed officers * Dante Chapman's mother * * Ray Charles * * Marisol * Langston Hughes * Malcolm X * Zora Neale Hurston * Duke Ellington * Crispus Attucks * ** * Tony (Mariah's bodyguard) * Passion (a stripper) * * Benjamin Franklin * Jin Lin's father * Floyd Mayweather Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********* ********* ********* ******** Colon's Gym ******** ******** ********* **** **** ***** The Green Monster **** ***** *** *** Items: * * | Notes = * The song the episode is named after is "Moment of Truth", from the Gang Starr album of the same name. Like the song, the episode is about how one is defined by their action or inaction when struggles arise. * The songs featured in this episode are: ** "Dap Walk" by Ernie and The Top Notes, Inc. ** "Good Man" and "Angel" performed by Raphael Saadiq himself. ** "The Sure Shot" by Ghostface Killah and Adrian Younge ** "Think Deep" by Coleman Hawkins | Trivia = * Pop calls Luke Cage "Power Man", a reference to his long-time alias in the comics. * At the end of the episode, the couple at Genghis Connie's offer to pay Luke for his services, but Luke tells them that he's not "for hire." This could be a reference to the Heroes for Hire, a group in the comics that Luke Cage is well-known to be part of. | Actor1 = Mike Colter | Character1 = Luke Cage | Actor2 = Mahershala Ali | Character2 = Cottonmouth / Cornell Stokes | Actor3 = Simone Missick | Character3 = Detective Misty Knight | Actor4 = Theo Rossi | Character4 = Shades | Actor5 = Alfre Woodard | Character5 = Councilwoman Mariah Dillard | Actor6 = Frankie Faison | Character6 = Henry "Pop" Hunter | Actor7 = Frank Whaley | Character7 = Detective Rafael Scarfe | Actor8 = Ron Cephas Jones | Character8 = Bobby Fish | Actor9 = Jacob Vargas | Character9 = Domingo Colon | Actor10 = Cassandra Freeman | Character10 = Patricia Wilson | Actor11 = Brian "Sene" Marc | Character11 = Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz | Actor12 = Darius Kaleb | Character12 = Lonnie Wilson | Actor13 = Jeremel Howard | Character13 = Shameek Smith | Actor14 = Jade Wu | Character14 = Connie Lin | Actor15 = Clem Cheung | Character15 = Jin Lin | Actor16 = Warner Miller | Character16 = Tone | Actor17 = Hugues Faustin | Character17 = Dante Chapman | Actor18 = Deborah Ayorinde | Character18 = Candace Miller | Actor19 = Parisa Fitz-Henley | Character19 = Reva Connors | Actor20 = Steven Ted Beckler | Character20 = Nate | Actor21 = Arethea Brooks | Character21 = Sheila | Recommended = | Links = }} ru:Люк Кейдж Сезон 1 1